


Silver Glow

by wajjs



Series: victor & yuuri being gross(ly in love) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Katsuki Yuuri-centric, M/M, Minako sensei (referenced), Past Lives, Victor is king of the fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Yuuri’s twenty-three and he has long given up trying to avoid coming in contact with them.  Thefaeseek him out, sit on his shoulders and play with his hair.  Some pick up his pencils and doodle on his textbooks things he isn’t sure whether they are actual doodles or something written in a language he ignores.orThe one in which Victor waits for his love to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my duck. I've had this idea stuck in my head ever since we were gifted with the sight of Victor wearing a flower crown in the anime (yes, I know, it's been _ages_ ), which made me think that Victor would make such an amazing fairy and that led to me picturing him as the _king of the fae_ because with Victor there's a kind of "go big or go home" vibe. You know what I mean.
> 
> This is actually a pretty short oneshot, but I like how it turned out (and I like the ending). Anyway, since I'm all over this AU I will probably write more about this, like, ugh Victor dear, I know you're a magical king and all but please get out of my head I love _Emil_ , ok?? LOL In my head Chris & the whole Russian fam are also faes (just _imagine_ Georgi); Emil, Michele and Sara aren't _but_ they are able to interact with them because they actually are half-fae; Otabek has always believed in them but never saw one in real life, always heard of their existence from his parents and grandparents (wink wink at otayuri). I'm still not sure about the other skaters, but all that I know is that JJ can't see them and doesn't believe in them but the fae always trick him. Like, all the time. Because he's JJ. Yeah. Tough love, JJ. Tough love.
> 
> Anyway! I didn't proofread this story so I will be in your debt if you find a mistake and let me know about it! Also let me know if I should add a warning of some kind, just because I don't think I should doesn't mean other people don't need them, right?

 

 

**SILVER GLOW**

 

 

   He’s five years old when he first sees him.  His childhood is a jumble of all kinds of memories, and still among them one always comes forth with tantalizing vitality: he’s five years old when he first sees  _ him _ , a being so pale that he almost seemed translucent, hovering a few meters above him, in the shadowy corner of his room.  

   He doesn’t know what to make of the presence, he isn’t really sure, but he knows that he is a big boy and, therefore, he isn’t scared because  _ big boys don’t get scared _ .  If sometimes he squeaks at night when he catches a glimpse of long white hair and then proceeds to hide under his blankets, face safely hidden underneath his pillow, well, that is something no adult has to know.

 

—

 

   He’s fourteen when he hears the whispers of tiny voices hidden in the grass, or the giggles lost in the branches of trees.  He’s fourteen and he has learnt to ignore the fact that he detects these beings ever since he noticed when he was ten that nobody else shared this  _ particular  _ ability.  The mocking and teasing still went on four years later, but it was mostly harmless so he paid it no mind.

   After all, mom and dad had only smiled proudly at him when they found out and called him  _ gifted  _ with such warm eyes that he felt pride swelling up in his chest.  He wasn’t the type to gloat over the things he could do that others couldn’t, though, still it had done little wonders to the image he had of himself, knowing that he could see creatures other people ever dreamt of.

 

—

 

   By the time he turns eighteen, he dreads them.  He now knows how to call these  _ creatures  _ of glowy skin and sharp smiles, these  _ beings  _ that came in all sizes and shapes, from really tiny ones that easily got lost between the petals of flowers to giant ones that lurked behind big tall trees.

_ Fae _ , Minako sensei had told him four years ago some days after her car accident that had rendered her stuck to a wheelchair, forever putting a halt to her career as a ballet dancer.   _ Fae are vicious, mischievous creatures, Yuuri, you need to be careful around them.  Everything upsets them, everything and anything is enough to turn them against you. _  He got sick whenever he remembered tiny glowy hands all over the wheels of Minako’s crushed car, the teasing whisper of giggles and hushed spiteful words.

   But he still sees him (or, at least, he believes it’s a  _ him  _ and not a  _ her _ , though he’s aware that every little thing about the fae is contradictory and confusing), his long white hair glowing and falling over his shoulder, skin almost see-through, sharp eyes and sharp smile always focused on him—always, always,  _ always _ .  He doesn’t acknowledge the presence, he tries his best to ignore the inquisitive gaze stuck to the back of his head, he avoids looking over his shoulder trying to catch glimpses of a gentle silver glow dusted with specks of gold.

 

—

 

   Yuuri’s twenty-three and he has long given up trying to avoid coming in contact with them.  The  _ fae  _ seek him out, sit on his shoulders and play with his hair.  Some pick up his pencils and doodle on his textbooks things he isn’t sure whether they are actual doodles or something written in a language he ignores.  He has long ago lost his fear for the gigantic ones that always walk by his side when he takes the long route home from his night classes.  It’s almost funny how nobody else but him sees them, feels them—how he’s the only one that can actually  _ touch  _ them.  Some smile at him and help him solve the parts of projects for his classes he doesn’t understand: they are the wisest ones, he notices, long hair, fair skin, pointy ears and so tall he has to throw his head backwards to look them in the eye.

_ They like you _ , Minako sensei had told him the other day when he ran into her at the supermarket,  _ they really like you _ .  And then she had laughed, full of mirth and secrets dancing in her eyes—secrets that he did not know but made his skin itch nonetheless.  Belatedly, back in his room, his memory reminded him of the silver glow with specks of gold surrounding the woman’s skin.

 

—

 

   It’s nearing Christmas and he’s falling asleep after a long day of exams that weren’t half as hard thanks to the correct answers being whispered in his ear whenever he was stuck.  It’s nearing Christmas and all the lights are off when he feels a weight settling down at the feet of his bed, the gentle thrum of electricity and power and warmth and  _ something else _ flowing from his feet to the hairs on his head.  He fumbled for his glasses on his bedside table and hastily pulled them on, only then switching the light on.  The silver hair was not as long as he last remembered it being, but the intensity of the glow was the same, the sharpness of the eyes was unmistakable, the curve of those lips forever engraved in his mind.

   All the fae outside his window stood still, waiting: for  _ what _ , he didn’t know.

 

     “Good evening,” the voice was melodic and calm, though the undercurrent of barely contained energy was so thick Yuuri could almost taste it in the air surrounding them, “Yuuri.”

   He ran his fingers through his dark hair, self-conscious, and gulped once before nodding.  

    “Good.. good evening,” he replied, his nervousness glaringly obvious as he bit his lower lip, pushing himself to a sitting position on the other side of the bed.  Even though his interactions with the fae had been somewhat limited, he knew enough to be certain that the one he was talking to was…  _ different _ .  Powerful.  Or, at least, more powerful than the rest.

   The realization made his blood run hot and cold, his skin tingling with uncertainty as his mouth went dry, his palms sweaty.  The other simply looked at him once and then laughed, delighted.

   “I’ve been watching you for all these years,” he comments somewhat idly, remaining exactly where he is and looking absolutely comfortable; “Never have I been so stricken by you as I am now.  You, Yuuri, have always had my unique attention.”

   Yuuri felt, despite himself, heat spread across his cheeks and down to his neck, his blush for all to see under the light of the small lamp.  He swallowed once, twice, wishing for his mouth to regain its moisture.

   “May I ask…,” he took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn’t upset in any way the powerful man staring at him with collected fervour, “why?”

 

   It was always so easy to upset these magical beings, so easy to make them feel angry, sad or happy, content.  From experience he knew they loved tricking people, some loved stealing small trinkets here and there, others took larger things, others… others loved violence.  His shirt was stuck to the expanse of his back, his hair in disarray, his mind still half asleep, and there he remained, taking his chances without knowing for sure whether he’d make the intruder mad with his few words, not knowing if this visit meant something good or bad.

   When the stranger stood up, Yuuri began to believe that the glowing of his skin was enough to illuminate the whole room and was half tempted to turn the small lamp off.  It was easy to imagine long tendrils of hair falling down a pair of firm shoulders and cascading down a smooth back when now his eyes were met with the sight of carefully cut and trimmed short hair.  Outside was snowing, the fae hummed in unison, the breeze made the leaves on the trees sing whispered words once one of the tallest beings tried to teach him.  For some reason he remembered the proud faces of his parents saying  _ gifted, our boy is gifted.  We are so proud of you, son.  We love you, Yuuri.  We always will _ .

 

   “Come with me,” the powerful stranger said, his smile so wide and honest the sun paled in comparison to it, “come with me, Yuuri.”

 

   And Yuuri remembered those strange dreams he’s been having ever since he was five, dreams that Minako sensei told him were actually memories of other lives, of another time on this earth, memories of his hand holding the same glowing hand the beautiful stranger was now offering him, memories of clean lake water kissing his naked skin, long silver hair floating and tendrils mixing with locks of long black hair, Yuuri remembers dreams of memories of days of his past— _past of his past lives, truly_ , Yuuri remembers, and there’s a _name_ dancing on his lips, bouncing on the tip of his tongue, making everything glow, making everything deliciously warm, there's _his_ name, Vic—

 

   And Yuuri says: “Yes.”

 

—

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minako sensei, does it show?
> 
> I will literally throw all my love at you if you leave a comment, or kudos! Thank you for reading, have a nice day!!
> 
> EDIT: there's a [fUCKING AMAZING fanart](http://princecielo.tumblr.com/post/157335019923/recently-i-read-vicctors-wonderful-fic-silver) of king fae!victor made by [princecielo](http://princecielo.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Go check it out!! It's wonderful!


End file.
